The present disclosure relates to composite materials having a substrate and a plurality of core-shell nanoparticles disposed therein.
Current methods for producing inorganic metal or metal-oxide nanoparticles encounter difficulties. These challenges include nanoparticle agglomeration, uneven nanoparticle dispersion, nanoparticle size limitations, complicated multi-step processes to form nanoparticles, complicated multi-step processes to form nanocomposites, free nanoparticle safety hazards, inability to scale-up production, and an inability to form complex multi-domain, multi-material nanoparticles.